Digimon Adventure OVA 01: La aventura de Koromon en tokio
by yxjxoxc.bxtxt
Summary: No hay mucho que explicar. La misma película con solo unos pequeñísimos cambios.


**_Digimon __OVA_ _01: "¡LA AVENTURA DE KOROMON EN TOKIO!"_ **

**_José_ _:_ _¡Hey que pasa DigiLectores, hoy les traigo la primera película de Digimon Adventure! ¡Despues de esto, les traere pronto la segunda! ¡Espero que disfruten de esta, ya que me va a costar un poco en hacerla!_**

* * *

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Hola, soy Shinrai Takaishi! Les contare lo que me paso a mi y mis hermanos junto con siete niños, aquella noche en HikariGaoka. Y lo que ninguno sabia, es que eso iba a cambiar nuestras vidas para siempre._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Todo empezó una mañana tranquila en la residencia Takaishi. Nos acabamos de despertar, yo todavia no llevaba mucho con la familia desde que me adoptaron. Tuve que ser ayudado por Matt para poder ir al baño a cepillarme los dientes y todo lo demás. Luego fuimos a la cocina para así comer el desayuno. No tardo mucho para que Tk se nos uniera. Luego de que empezáramos a comer, de repente los electrodomésticos empezaron a fallar. Era como si se volvieran locos. Por suerte todo se calmo después de un tiempo."_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Matt ¿Qué ocurrió?!_**

 **_Matt_ _:_ _¡Es un poco difícil de explicar, ya que no tiene explicación alguna! ¡Todos los aparatos del lugar se volvieron locos!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Pues si que es extraño!_ **

**_Shinai_ _:_ _"Después de eso, Tk y yo nos pusimos a jugar. Bueno yo tratando de jugar. Mientras que Matt tocaba su armónica. Siempre me pone feliz escucharlo."_**

* * *

 ** _P.V.O de Mark:_**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Esto les resultara extraño. Solo era una mañana tranquila, me desperté a desayunar con mi nueva familia. No llevo no más de unos dos días con ellos. Son buena gente, me agradan. Pero mientras comíamos, todos los aparatos se volvieron locos. Me pregunto si será alguna falla. Pero por suerte todo se soluciono después de un tiempo. Mis padres se aseguraron de que nada estuviese dañado, mientras yo me terminaba el desayuno. Es una costumbre mía. Pero cuando termino de comer, siempre toco mi pañoleta alrededor del cuello. En señal de esperanza de que vuelva a ver a mi amigo del orfanato. Yo fui adoptado antes que el, así que como regalo de despedida me dio esta pañoleta. También era señal de que se cumplirá nuestra promesa de encontrarnos de nuevo en ese lugar. Después de un tiempo, mis padres volvieron."_ **

**_Shiro_ _:_ _¡Nada salio perjudicado por la falla que hubo!_ **

**_Selene_ _:_ _¡Supongo que fue suerte! ¡Pero me pregunto, ¿Qué fue el causante de todo esto?!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Ninguno se imagino que él, en realidad fue alguien. El cual cambio la vida mía junto a nueve niños más que vivían en HikariGaoka y que presenciaron el accidente que ocurrió. Después de que se recogiera los platos, Mama y Papa se fueron a trabajar. Papa trabajaba como piloto de aviación comercial. Mientras que Mama trabaja como profesora de una escuela no muy lejos. Todavía no empezaba a estudiar ya que primero me tenían que inscribir. En fin, cuando se fueron decidí ver la tele por un rato."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Tai:_**

* * *

 **_Tai_ _:_ _"Ocurrió lo más extraño a mi y a mi hermana menor Kari. Era de noche cuando fui al baño. Y después de ir, antes de entrar a mi habitación que compartía con Kari. Vi el ordenador de Papa encendido. Al entrar en la habitación vi a Kari en frente de ella."_**

 **_Tai_ _:_ _¡Kari ¿Qué haces a estas horas levantada?! ¡Será mejor que vuelvas a la cama antes de Mama o Papa te vean aquí!_ **

**_Kari_ _:_ _¡Es un huevo!_ **

**_Tai_ _:_ _"Al principio no sabia de que estaba hablando, pero cuando mire a la pantalla de la computadora, pude ver que salia una especie de huevo. A la mañana siguiente, fui despertado por Mama que tenía que salir a hacer algunas cosas. Así que tenía que cuidar de Kari. Al ver hacia la cama de abajo. Ambos dormíamos en una litera, yo arriba y ella abajo. Pude ver que Kari estaba durmiendo con el huevo que salio la noche anterior. Y yo pensé que era un simple sueño. Ahora nos encontramos en la cocina, mientras yo preparo el desayuno mientras que Kari tenía el huevo con ella en todo momento."_ **

**_Tai_ _:_ _¡Kari, deja el huevo aún lado! ¡Si lo tienes junto a ti, no podrás comer!_ **

**_Kari_ _:_ _¡Claro que si podre, solo observa!_ **

**_Tai_ _:_ _¡Bien, si así quieres! ¡Luego no vengas quejándote de que se te cayó!_ **

**_Tai_ _:_ _"Luego de haber colocado el plato con el huevo frito que le prepare a Kari. Me puse a preparar el mio."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Kari:_**

* * *

 **_Kari_ _:_ _"Después de que mi hermano puso el plato de comida en frente de mi, me disponía agarrarlo, pero luego se me cayó el huevo. Me puse a buscar por los lados, hasta que mire debajo de la mesa y vi a nuestro gato llamado Miko. Luego escuche el sonido de algo golpeando detrás de mí y cuando voltee, el huevo estaba por ahí. Me baje de la silla, y trate de agarrar el huevo. Pero simplemente se movía, era como si tuviera vida propia, después de un tiempo de estar siguiéndolo, lo seguí a nuestra habitación. Junto a Tai que se había unido. Pero luego se detuvo en una posición de parado. Y luego empezó a agrietarse, lo que significa que esta a punto de nacer. Cuando salio, había una criatura de color negro con ojos de color amarillo. Pero al vernos empezó a atacar. O eso parecía, después de darle a mi hermano se metió debajo de la cama. Le seguí y luego mi hermano, que intento asustarlo tirando le las gafas que tenía alrededor del cuello. Pero la criatura lanzo burbujas que sorprendió a Tai que lo hizo retroceder mientras que a mi me hizo reír."_**

 **_Kari_ _:_ _¡Son muy hermosas!_ **

**_Tai_ _:_ _¡Si, pero ahora hay que buscar la forma de ocultarlo para que Mama y Papa no lo vean!_ **

**_Kari_ _:_ _"Tai tenía razón, si Mama o Papa lo ven, vamos a tener serios problemas. Pero eso me preocupare más tarde. Empece a sonar mi silbato mientras que la criatura soplaba burbujas al ritmo que le daba. Entonces toda la habitación se lleno de burbujas, que hasta salían por la ventana."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Tai:_**

* * *

 **_Tai_ _:_ _"Luego del todo ese juego de las burbujas, Kari se encontraba alimentando a la criatura. Que por cierto, hay que ponerle nombre. Le daba ideas a Kari, pero ella los rechazaba todo. Luego escuche el teléfono sonar así que lo fui a agarrar."_ **

**_Tai_ _:_ _¡¿Hola, residencia Kamiya?!_**

 **_Sora_ _:_ _¡Soy Sora, me entere de que tu fuiste el que vomito en mi sombre…!_ **

**_Tai_ _:_ _"De repente el teléfono empezó a actuar extraño. No se podía escuchar las palabras de Sora. Así que colgué. Cuando volví a la habitación, no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos. Ahí estaba Kari abrazando a la criatura que de alguna forma creció. Ahora era de color rosa. Ahora iba a ser difícil de ocultar de Mama y Papa. Pero luego se hizo y tuvimos que recogerlo. Después Kari le fue a traer más comida mientras que yo contaba los saltos que daba. Luego Kari vino con el plato de comida de Miko aún lleno. Ha Miko no le va a gustar. Cuando vio el plato estaba emocionado que luego en un acto de ataque o de emoción se pego a la cara de Kari. Después de que se lo quitara a Kari, hizo lo mismo a mí, y era difícil de quitar. Por suerte a la criatura le gusto lo que le trajo Kari, ya que se lo comía como si ya lo hubiese probado."_**

 **_Tai_ _:_ _¡Es la primera vez que ve este tipo de comida, y le gusta como si ya lo probo_** ** _antes!_ **

**_Kari_ _:_ _¡Tal vez el le gusta mucho comer todo tipo de comida!_ **

**_Tai_ _:_ _"Tal vez si o tal vez no. Quien sabe. Luego ambos vimos como Miko se acercaba a la criatura y no se veía muy contento que digamos. Empezó a perseguirlo por to_** ** _da la habitación. Pero la criatura se lograba escapar de Miko. No fue hasta que lo agarre, que fue una mala idea. Ya que me rasguño con sus garras, haciendo que lo soltara. Luego fue a la criatura y le hizo lo mismo. Cuando Miko consiguió lo que quería se fue con su plato mientras que Kari cerraba la puerta. Yo y la criatura teníamos marcas de las garras de Miko. Yo la tenía en la mejilla derecha, mientras que la criatura lo tenía en la cara. Luego ya era de tarde cuando Mama volvió de hacer las cosas que tenía que hacer."_**

 **_Yuuko_ _:_ _¡He vuelto y he traído algunos pastelillos! ¡¿Quieren uno?!_ **

**_Tai_ _:_ _¡En un minuto!_ **

**_Tai_ _:_ _"Escuchaba como Kari hablaba con la criatura que ahora se llama Koromon. Me sorprendió bastante que pudiera hablar la verdad. Luego en una señal de amistad, se pego de nuevo a la cara de Kari, y luego paso a mi. Luego los tres nos quedamos quietos en el mismo sitio hasta que Koromon se volvió a hacer. Hay que hacer algo con esa costumbre suya."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Mientras que nosotros veíamos la tele, que en estos momentos veíamos caricaturas. Bueno, yo escuchando. De repente volvió a ocurrir lo de hace unas horas. Justo cuando se ponía interesante la caricatura. Pero al igual que paso antes, todo volvió a la normalidad. Esto se esta volviendo extraño. Que o quien lo esta causando. La verdad es que desde la noche anterior, siento como una especie de energía. Y no estaba muy lejos. Luego aumento esta mañana como si hubiese florecido o algo. Y aumento más como si estuviese creciendo. Estoy empezando a sentirme mareado. Así que tuve que estar recostado hasta que me sintiera mejor."_**

 **_Matt_ _:_ _¿Cómo te sientes?_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Aún mareado, pero me estoy sintiendo mejor poco a poco!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Desde que me uní a la familia y después de un pequeño problema con Matt, que en estos momentos no me gustaría hablar. Nos empezamos a socializar mejor. Ahora me trata como si fuera su hermano desde un principio. Y eso me hace sentir muy bien. La verdad es que nunca juzgo a las personas. Solo si es necesario. Muy rara vez lo hago. Y es por eso que tuve problemas para hacer amigos. En fin, la familia Takaishi ha sido muy amable y espero devolvérselos algún día."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"La verdad es que ya me estaba aburriendo de ver la tele. No había nada bueno, aparte de ver las noticias para ver si hay noticias del orfanato. Pero cuando estaba a punto de apagar la tele, volvió a ocurrir lo de esta mañana. Esto se esta volviendo extraño por cada minuto que pasa. Ayer por la noche me sentía un poco mal. No se porque, pero era como una especie de energía extraña, pero a la vez reconfortante. Pero luego esta mañana, me sentía mejor. Bueno un poco. Pero luego me sentía peor después de estar un tiempo viendo la tele. Era como si algo hubiese nacido o algo. Luego la energía creció y casi provoca que me caiga al suelo. Esto es bastante extraño, que lo estará causando."_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡¿Me pregunto si alguien más esta presentando el mismo problema?!_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Tai:_**

* * *

 **_Tai_ _:_ _"Ya era de noche cuando todos estábamos dormidos. Bueno, casi todos. Estaba Papa que no ha vuelto. Y Kari que me despertó con el sonido de su silbato. Al bajar de la litera de arriba, pude ver en la cama de Kari, un Koromon con cara de estar enfermo. Pero luego escuchaba como Papa y Mama se acercaban, así que tuve que impedir que entraran y vieran lo que estaba pasando y el desorden que se creo. Koromon volvió a crecer y destruyo la litera. Escuche como Mama hizo que Papa se alegara de la puerta, pero luego vi como Koromon iba a salir por la ventana. Así que Kari le abrió uno y se subió a Koromon mientras que el abría el otro. Como Koromon era demasiado grande para caber por la ventana, así que la termino rompiendo. Lo que provoco que Mama volviese a la puerta preguntando lo que esta pasando. Luego vi como Koromon saltaba con Kari en el. Y vi como termino destruyendo nuestro coche. No tenia tiempo para las preguntas de Mama, tenía que ir a ver a Kari."_**

 **_Tai_ _:_ _¡Kari espera ya voy por ti!_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Ya era de noche cuando todos nos fuimos a dormir. Pero me sentía mucho peor a como me sentía en la tarde, sentía como si estuviese con fiebre. Compartía cama con Tk, así que cuando fue despierto por el ruido que venia de a fuera. Y al ver mi cara se preocupo. Así que llamo a Matt, que enseguida al ver la cara me puso un trapo húmedo para que me bajara la fiebre. Y por suerte funciono, solo para sentirme mucho peor. La energía era mucho mayor a como era esta tarde. Pero por lo menos ya no tengo fiebre. Bueno, es que tampoco sea muy motivador que digamos. Ahora de alguna manera me logre ubicar entre mis hermanos para escuchar lo que pasa."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Es imaginaciones mías o me estoy enfermando más rápido de lo normal. En un momento me encuentro durmiendo tranquilamente en mi cama, cuando sentía escalofríos. No creo que me estoy enfermando ¿O si? En fin, no pude volver a dormir ya que sonó algo a fuera por la ventana. Así que hice mi camino a la ventana. Y no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos. ¿Era un huevo gigante? ¿O la fiebre esta afectando mi cabeza?"_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Tai:_**

* * *

 **_Tai_ _:_ _"Después de que vi a Koromon saltando de la ventana, hice mi mejor esfuerzo para ubicarlos. Pero era como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Intenta ubicar a tu hermana menor a lomos de un dinosaurio, en medio de la noche en HikariGaoka. Pero luego vi como unas bolas de fuego que venían de un sitio. Probablemente es donde se encuentra Kari y Koromon. Cuando iba de camino pude ver lo que parecía un huevo gigante."_**

 **_Tai_ _:_ _¡No me gustaría conocer la gallina que puso eso!_ **

**_Tai_ _:_ _"Después el huevo se abrió, y de el salio una especie de pájaro gigante. Esto se ve muy mal. Después de que llegara a donde apareció el ave. Me encontré con Koromon y Kari. El cual ella no quería dejar. No pude apartarla antes de que el pájaro gigante lanzo una especie de rayo hacia nosotros."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Veía como el pájaro volaba por doquier. ¿Que o a quien estará buscando? Cuando vi como se lanzaba bolas de fuego de un lado. Al ver a ese lado, pude ver a lo que parecía una especie de dinosaurio. Esos dos van a crear un gran desastre si pelean en este sitio. Pero al menos disfrutare de la acción. Espero que el dinosaurio gane. Pero de repente, el pájaro se preparaba para lanzar un ataque e iba hacia el dinosaurio. Por favor que este a salvo. Y lo digo porque estoy viendo dos niños con ese dinosaurio."_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡Por favor que no salgan lastimados!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Sentía como me empezaba a debilitar de repente. Pero solo duro un poco. Cuando vi de nuevo a la batalla, pude ver una especie de escudo de energía al rededor de los tres, y al parecer yo era el único que lo veía. Ya que los tres de ellos no lo notaron. Esto era raro de tantas formas. Pero lo importante es que están bien. Pero si no hacen algo ese pájaro los cenara vivos. Ahora si creo que veo cosas, porque veo que ha crecido ese pequeño dinosaurio en una replica de un T-rex. Y solo ¿Por proteger a esos niños? Eso es muy bueno de su parte."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Mis hermanos me mantenían informado de todo lo que estaba pasando. Pero de alguna forma sabia lo que pasaba, ya que no creerán lo que les contare. Recupere la vista y solo para ver una especie de escudo al rededor de los tres que estaban en la calle. Pero parecía que solo el dinosaurio recibió el daño. ¿Acaso protegía a esos niños? Pero luego me sorprendí porque el pequeño ahora era el más grande dinosaurio que podría competir contra el T-rex. En verdad espero que esto no termine destruyendo la mitad de HikariGaoka."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Tai:_**

* * *

 ** _Tai_ _:_ _"Por un momento pensé que todo iba a terminar por el ataque del pájaro gigante. Pero Koromon nos protegió. En verdad es un buen amigo. Cuando vi a Koromon, volvió a crecer. Vamos Koromon, tu puedes vencer a ese pájaro. Después, Koromon fue a por el pájaro. Era una lucha de quien era más fuerte. Y parecía que Koromon llevaba la ventaja. Pero luego las tornas se volvieron contra el. Y termino siendo arrojado a donde estábamos, inconsciente. Por favor Koromon despierta."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Vi como el pobre dinosaurio era lanzado hacia atrás por el ataque eléctrico de ese pájaro. Pobre, ojala pudiese ayudar de alguna manera. Si el era capaz de soportar tal dolor solo para proteger esos niños, entonces tiene que ser un buen chico. Y alguien como el se gana mi confianza. Yo se que puedes como quieras que te llames."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"Ese pobre amigote tuvo que sufrir para proteger a esos niños. El es valiente. Algo que muy pocos tenían. Vamos amigote, levántate y protege a todos nosotros."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Tai:_**

* * *

 ** _Tai_ _:_ _"Veía como Koromon se encontraba en el suelo sin moverse. El pájaro se acercaba hacia nosotros, y Koromon era el único que podía luchar contra el. Escuchaba como Kari trato de sonar su silbato para ver si podía despertar a Koromon, para que luchara. Pero no podía, era interrumpido por la tos. Así que tenia que hacerme cargo. Cogí el silbato y respire hondo e hice sonar el silbato, esperando ver si lograba despertar a Koromon. Por suerte logro hacerlo."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Me sentía muy débil, no tanto para que mis hermanos lo noten. Pero era como si mi energía hubiese sido sacada. Antes de que el dinosaurio fue a pelear contra el pájaro. Estaba viendo de reojo hacia mí. Y no estoy seguro, pero creo que lo vi sonreír."_**

 **_Desconocido_ _:_ _¡Muchas gracias amigo! ¡Sin tu ayuda no podría haberme parado!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡¿De-de nada?! ¡¿Pero quien eres?!_**

 **_Greymon_ _:_ _¡Me llamo Greymon, no lo olvides!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Veía a Greymon cargando su ataque que se dirigía hacia el pájaro. Pero no recuerdo mucho, ya que sentía como mis ojos se fueron a la parte superior de la cabeza y me desmaye. Solo escuche los gritos de mis hermanos. Y eso es lo que recuerdo de aquella noche."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Veía como amigote se levanto, y vi que estaba mirando de reojo hacia un lado primero y luego paso a mi. Podia ver su sonrisa. No una de miedo. Si no una de confianza. ¿Me trata de decir que es bueno?"_**

 **_Greymon_ _:_ _¡Muchas gracias! ¡No pude haber protegido a mis amigos si no fuese por ti!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡¿De nada?! ¡¿Pero cual es tu nombre?!_**

 **_Greymon_ _:_ _¡Me llaman Greymon, recuerda lo!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Luego vi como Greymon se prepara para dar el ultimo golpe. Pero de repente sentí como mis ojos se fueron a la parte superior de la cabeza y me desmaye. Me pregunto porque. Pero lo malo es que eso es lo único que recuerdo de aquella noche."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Tai:_**

* * *

 **_Tai_ _:_ _"Veía a Koromon levantarse y preparar su ataque que acabaría a ese pájaro gigante. Cuando lo lanzo se creo una luz que nos segó a todos. Y cuando todo se calmo, tanto Koromon y el pájaro habían desaparecido. ¿Donde habrán ido? Escuchaba como Kari llamaba a Koromon. Ella quería que se quedara un poco más de tiempo. Pero no pudo ser así. Y así es como, yo y mi hermana junto a ocho niños más, observaron lo sucedido en HikariGaoka aquella noche. Y lo único que no sabían es que eso fue el principio de una gran aventura que nos iba a cambiar para siempre."_**

* * *

 **_José_ _:_ _¡Entonces, ¿Qué tal?! ¡Les gusto como lo hice! ¡Por favor, quiero que me pongan en los comentarios si quieren que haga "Un juego de guerra"! ¡El problema es que va a mostrar mucho espoiler de la historia! ¡Así que quiero que me digan si lo hago para prepararlo! ¡O prefieren a esperar hasta después de la batalla contra VenomMyotismon, que es donde más o menos pueden empezar a leer la otra película que les traeré!_**


End file.
